Shiress
Shiress is one of the three Vetus and a magician who specializes in Ice magic and Dark Magic. She is the High Priestess of Sakura. Appearance Shiress is lean and fairly muscular young woman of average height. She has red eyes and black medium length hair with a long pony tail that stretches down to her ankles. She wears purple makeup on her eyes, which fades toward the ineer portions of her eyelids. Shiress has an Indian chunnari around her shoulders and a small shoer-sleeved, black, midriff-baring choli, which is where he keeps her Magic Wand. She also wears a black, which stops at her ankles, but does not wear shoes. She has gold bangle bracelets that extend from her elbows to her wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center. Shiress wields a wand. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip Personality Shiress is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. She's also shown to be rather spoiled since she lead a pampered life as a Vetus. Usually she doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things hers own way. She is usually disrespecful, even to her fellow Ventus. She seems to be careless about what other think. She is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to mock others. Because of her confidence in her abilities she enjoys fighting and war. Shiress does not mind injuring and attacking innocent bystanders of her fights and civilians. Shiress doesn't let her troublesome past bother her, as long as she gets to do whatever she pleases. History Not much is known about her. In the past she was somehow cursed unknown by who or how. Few years ago she found out who that Azrael is alive and well. She joined forces with her for fun. Abilities Shiress is trained in Magic ever since infancy. Since she specialites in Ice Magic, which is a sub-type of Evocation magic. She also specialities in Dark Magic. Being a Vetus, she has an almost limitless supply of Magic power. Magic Abilities Being a Vetus, as they are blessed by the gods, Shiress is being loved by White Magic Power. Since Shiress has gone through curse, she is now also loved by Black Magic power. She can imbue Black Magic Power with her spell to improve them. Wand Shiress uses her wand for focusing her Magic power and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Magic As a Vetus, Shiress can turn Magic power into magic. Shiress is best at utiliting Ice Magic and Dark Magic. She is quite skilled with magic using multiple magics at once. Imprerium: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Ice Magic: Shiress is able to order water around, then freezes it into large Ice Shards, Dark Magic: She is able to change Magic power from white to black. Gravity Magic: Shiress is albe to use Gravity Magic where it appears like she is flying, by manipulating gravity. She is also able to use it to puch people away with tremendou force. Time and Space Magic: Shiress is able to use space and time magic to trasport herself to another place although due to this ability, it tires her out greatly. She uses it as an last resold. Trivia * She was inspired by Judar from Magi